Weird Love
by Yuikiino
Summary: A relationship of master and slave. Misaki was a slave of the great Lord Usami. AU. First fanfic, don't like don't read. Contains rape. And if you don't like don't give me reviews, my poor heart can't stand it. LOL... And this is OOC.. hehe
1. Meeting was the first step

**Hello, well, this is my first fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy. I don't know how many chapters will there be but I will try to make this as long as I could.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica ( although I want to )**

 **chapter 1: Meeting was the first step**

* * *

"Takahashi Misaki... interesting."Akihiko thought. Usami Akihiko, again on his laptop, finding anew toy or maybe a sex slave. He scrolled with his mouse, but nothing seemed to interest him, until he saw this image of a boy.

Name: Takahashi Misaki

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Status: Latest, new (still a virgin :v)

Price: 50,000 yen/month

Akihiko just clicked "rent" without any hesitation, renting this boy for six months. Usami Akihiko, the greatest novel writer in Japan, and also a pampered, spoilt brat.

He always got whatever he wanted. So, this expense for a little fun would not be killing him. When he checked his phone, he received a message: Takahashi Misaki will be arriving at your mansion. Thanks for choosing Seito Love House again.

Moments passed, Akihiko, as soon as the bell rang, the door opened. A young boy, Takahashi Misaki, accompanied by another man. That man was Heshi Kotori, the 'boss' of Misaki.

"Sorry, Usami-san, Takahashi-kun is new to these things, so please don't be too harsh to him," Kotori said in a sarcastic, apologetic voice. Misaki was standing still beside him. Being pushed by his 'boss', Misaki reluctantly entered the mansion, Kotori left and closed the doors.

Akihiko sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. "There are rules you need to follow since you are mine for the time being," "Rule 1: You will always obey me. If you don't, you will get your punishment. Rule 2: You can only call me "Master", unless we have company, you can call me- What would you want to call me?" Akihiko smirked.

'Usami-san? Too formal. Akihiko? Too casual.' Misaki was thinking hard, and then, a word suddenly came out from his mouth."Usagi...?" Misaki was flushed and quickly stammered, "N-nothing."

Akihiko then laughed but stopped as soon as he could. "Usagi, cute. Never have I once been called with this nickname. Now back to the topic. Rule 3: You are not allowed to leave this house without my permission. And if you can, do all the chores for me for calling me Usagi."

[A/N: Finally I can call Akihiko "Usagi"! -Yuikiino]

Misaki, a normal 18-year old teenager, in the blink of an eye, got caught, and was now a hideous sex slave for the great novelist. His boss promised to pay him a hundred thousand yen after six months. Nw, it is a must to get used to his 'new job'.

While Misaki was in his deep thoughts, then Usagi slid his cold, shivering hand under Misaki's clothing, fondling with and twitching his nipple.

"Argh... Stop it...!" Misaki cried, trying to push Usagi's arm away.

"Did you forget who I am? I'm your master, if you don't obey my orders, you will get your puishment," Usagi whispered into Misaki's ear and licked his earlobe, sending shivers down Misaki's spine.

Dragging Misaki to the second floor, where his room was, Usagi threw him onto the bed. 'What's wrong with this room? Its like a toy paradise.' Misaki thought. The bedroom was filled with toys, yes, toys. It was unusual for a 28-year old man to have a room full of toys. Usagi got on top of Misaki, and he started to nibble the younger man's pale neck.

* * *

 **[A/N: This is rather long for chap 1[ in the paper ], in the next chapter, there will be more "lemons". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)- Yuikiino]**

 **Author: Yuikiino**

 **The one who typed out the story was me, Saiyori. XDDD**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **plz review and pm us thanks, feel free to give me ideas and I will only be uploading the rest around the mid October, major exam is coming**


	2. Halt

**Well hello, sorry for not uploading stories for such a long time. Although my exam was finished weeks ago but I was too lazy to upload any stories. The first chapter was done my friend and my typing is really slow. Now, I am hungry for more reviews... Sorry, all writers are greedy, Lol.**

 **chapter 2: Halt**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own JJR, if I own , will I still be here?**

* * *

Akihiko slowly unbuttoned Misaki's shirt, rolling his finger on his pale skin after every done button. His weight firmly struck on misaki, making it impossible for him to escape.

" I heard you are a virgin from your so-called boss. Rest assure, your virginity belong to me and I will not to hesitate to take your first," Usagi-san said, looking at Misaki, who was wearing a mask of pure horror. Misaki's chest was fully exposed, and it totally caught Usagi-san's attention. The silk soft skin left unarmed to the sex drive beast, immediately he leaned forward to have a good suckle on the left nipple, while his left hand toyed the right one. Usagi-san slowly brought his hand down to Misaki's stomach and caress his skin. He shivered in response.

Usagi-san's right hand reached for Misaki's jeans and he immediately unzipped it.

"Stop... Master, please stop..." Misaki begged.

"Your mouth said stop, but your body does not lie, you actually want more, right?"Usagi-san hissed as he reached under Misaki's undergarment, rubbing around Misaki's manhood. The more Usagi-san fondled, the harder Misaki got.

"Kneel down"

Misaki did it.

"I want a blow job, no disobeying my order"

Misaki looked up to his master in horror.

"I don't want to repeat myself," Usagi-san said with no emotions and he was getting impatient. Trembling, Misaki used his shaking hands and lifted his giant manhood, reluctantly putting it into his small mouth. His tongue swirled around it and fully coating each inch with his saliva. With that look on Misaki face, anyone would get aroused. In that matter of time, Misaki felt he was the dirtiest slut in this world. Who wouldn't thought of that? He was really humiliated, but what was the point of thinking that, there was no other choice. Tears gathered around Misaki's eyes.

"Yes Misaki, my little whore, deeper,"Usagi-san groaned as he swayed his hips, sending his manhood deeper down to Misaki's throat. With a sastified smirk, he reached for Misaki's ass and found his hole, and insert two fingers into him.

 _Too much, can't take it..._

"Master... Please stop...C-can't take it," Misaki moaned, feeling awfully tired and pain. With that begging, it made him stopped. Those pitiful emerald eyes met the amethyst ones. Usagi-san stopped thrusting his fingers and took it out from Misaki's body, which were wet and sticky.

"That's for the day," Usagi-san said. With that, he left the room.

* * *

Usagi-san's face was hot and red.

 _I couldn't have fall in love with him, he was my whore b-but I got a boner. This is so unlike me, I will not believe if I had gotten aroused by him._

 _I was just doing what I do to all my previous toys. Fuck them. Toyed them. And throw them away after I had finished with them._

However, he felt really horny. Just one question for him, one that was really troubling him.

 _What was so special with the Misaki kid?_

* * *

 **Finally chapter 2 is done! I almost spent 1 hr on this, can you believe how slow my typing? Pls read and review! I will try to upload 3rd chap ASAP. Sorry for all the mistakes!**


	3. Dead End

**Hi guys, I am back ASAP as promise! And thanks for all the support! The 4th chap will depend on how many reviews I will get in these two days! So plz give me some reviews if you really want Chap 4 [ This chap will have a cliffhanger ]**

 **Chapter 3: Dead End**

* * *

Usagi-san panted.

 _No, I only love one person. The person who will turn me on, who will make my heart flutter, Takahiro. Misaki is only my slave, a toy to be used_

He thought, clearing his mind. He was supposed to rape Misaki, like how he did to the previous ones, but he did not.

 _Why_?

He shouldn't feel horny, and he would only be faithful to Takahiro, the man who he had crush for 10 years. With that, he went to his bedroom and sleep.

 **[A/N: I am not going to make Takahiro and Misaki related, sorry~ ]**

Misaki was in his new room, clothes scattered every corner around the floor. He was weak after he almost gotten rape, and he didn't bother to put on his clothes and lie on the mattress, crying while he drift to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Misaki woke up at 6 in the early morning, as his master mentioned, he had to do all the chores. Misaki picked his clothes up and wore them. Peeking through the space in between the door, he was relieved that Usagi-san was not in the living room. Misaki heaved a sigh casually and got out of the hell of the bedroom. First of all, he cleaned his mouth in the toilet.

He had some trouble figuring out how to use the facilities, which were all new to him, but he managed to cook the meal at last. It was a traditional Japanese meal for two, Misaki laid the meals neatly on the table and waited for the man to come.

It was exactly seven when Usagi-san crashed to the living room, upon seeing those dark bags under his eyes, he must have little sleep last night. He dragged himself to the dining table to have his breakfast.

"Master, breakfast is done," Misaki approached to him, trembling along as he speak, due the event last evening happened. Usagi-san didn't bothered to look at his meal and grabbed Misaki by his arm, pulling them to the couch.

"I want something sweet for my breakfast, something like you," the author said as he pinned Misaki's arms above him.

"I am not a th-" the voice was drowned when Usagi-san forced his tongue into Misaki's mouth. His tongue swirled and danced inside his mouth, tasting every bit of him.

Usagi-san was always cold, his cold hands, his cold body, his cold eyes. However, his giant cold hand and low-temperature body never failed to turn Misaki's body on. No matter how much he wanted to deny, he felt hot and turn on by his touches. As always, Usagi-san leaned down and licked the soft neck of Misaki's. The skin of his was marvellously soft and tender.

"Usagi! Get off me!" Misaki cried and immediately regretted it. He broke Rule 1, he had disobeyed his master.

"Misaki... You should know the consequences of disobeying your master?" Usagi-san said darkly.

 _Oh shit... I am dead meat..._

Usagi-san rose, throwing a dark shadow over Misaki

"Strip"

The cold voice ordered

Misaki looked blankly at his master, stunned by the sudden demand

* * *

 **That is all for Chap 3, I know it is short, but you can't demand much from a kid like me. I will see if I could get at least two reviews!**


End file.
